


Ours

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: They really didn't seek each other out, they just kind of drifted together they just forgot to tell the rest of the team.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Ours

They never meant to keep it a secret. They both knew that there friends would love and support them. Yet they never really got around to telling them, and after some time passing, the idea that they kept something like this from them for months became a bigger issue then the secret itself. 

Their relationship wasn’t standard, in fact if you asked either one when it started they would have completely different answers. 

For Beast Boy it happened just before winter, during a time when old wounds were opened. Raven found him on his rock near the shore, trying to hold back tears. He didn’t want anyone to see him that way, but she didn’t judge. She just sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Without words she conveyed to him that he could let it out. Then after, when he had calmed down she took his face in his hands and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with her thumbs and kissed him. The kiss was brief, just a moment of her lips meeting his. It was meant as a simple reminder that there was warmth in the world. But to Beast Boy it meant the world. 

If you asked Raven it would have been months later. It was a quiet night Raven was alone in the tower just finished a deep meditation. It was not often she was able to indulge like that, to have hours to organize her mind without jump city falling into danger or have her friends interrupt her. It was past dinner and she found the kitchen was bare. Raven was not looking forward to a meager feast of crackers and ice cubes, when Beast Boy walked in with take-out Chinese for them both. He remembered that she liked honey garlic chicken, and that she preferred spring rolls. The evening started with them eating out of the cartons on the couch and watching a dvd. It ended with with them making out while the menu screen kept playing over and over. 

The others were completely in the dark, along with the rest of the world. They still bickered and jabbed, Beast Boy still made awful jokes and Raven devoured one book after another. For better or worse the team didn’t know.

Keeping the secret wasn’t as hard as one would think. Unlike Starfire and Robin, Raven didn’t like crowds, or clubs, busy places or being the center of attention. All those people, all those emotions made her head ache and wore down the control she had on her abilities. So her and Beast Boy didn’t really ‘go out’. So reporters or fans with smartphones were not an issue. 

Most of their ‘dates’ consisted of them sneaking into each other’s rooms. Which was easy enough when you can teleport in a swirl of darkness, or transform into something small enough to slip under a door. Beast Boy’s and Raven’s night were spent cuddled together late watching movies, talking, and making love. Why go clubbing when you can slow dance with someone special in your room waring your pjs? When they felt daring they would sneak out to walk the night deserted parks, the moonlit shore, or take a quick flight over the city to find a secluded rooftop high above everything. The night was theirs. 

It was tempting to tell the others, the Titans were family, keeping this from them didn’t feel right. But what would they tell them? What they had didn’t really have a name, to define it would break the spell and they were having too much fun. There was something deliciously naughty about this whole situation. The sneaking around was a thrill that got the blood running hot for the both of them. Yet there was more. 

“I was thinking why do we always end up in your room” He asked as he cuddled up to her one night. 

“You were thinking? “She asked.

"Ha ha” he said quietly acknowledging her sarcasm. 

He was right they did end up in her room more often than not. "Okay, your room tomorrow night but we need to be careful, your room isn’t soundproof” she relented.

“This room is sound proof?”

“If it wasn’t the whole tower would know about us”

“Now that’s as much your fault as mine” Beast Boy breathed in her ear.

Raven paused a moment, and with a slight smirk she simply said “agreed”. It had surprised them both on how vocal she could be, of course she never expected that being together would feel that good.

He stifled a small laugh in his throat and pulled himself closer to her.

“You know one of these days there going to find out”

“I know”

“We could tell them? I mean I am not even sure why we kept it a secret.”

Raven curled tighter into herself. Beast Boy felt her tense up. “You okay?” he whispered in her ear.

“I don’t want to share you.”

“huh?”

“I know the others care, and I care about them too, but Cyborg is your best friend and Starfire and Robin are together, this right here is ours,” her voice dropped down a bit "I like having you to myself like this"

He kissed her exposed neck, his lips lingered and he whispered into her ear, “Raven, I will be yours as long as you want me”. He said, the words making a home in her ear as they settled into a nice sleep. 

Of course he was right, the others did find out. It was only a few days later, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were rendered paralyzed with shock. Their plans for the day canceled at the last minute they walked into the living-room. On the couch Raven was bare from the waste up. Her top was discarded on the floor. A fresh kiss mark was on the base of her neck her eyes were closed enjoying the sensation of Beast Boy sucking on one of her nipples and his hand down the front of her pants gently teasing her. Ravens fingers were running through his hair holding his head in place as her breathing quickened.

Beast Boy was completely unaware that when his lover’s body became rigid it was not out of pleasure. Ravens eyes had opened to see the three statues that were her friends. There was not a sound, what could be said? 'This isn’t what it looks like’? No it was exactly what it looked like. The only way it could look more like 'it’ is by the others showing up 5 minutes later when her pants would have joined her top and she would be ridding Beast Boy like she planned. The silence hung there like a storm cloud, finally broken by Beast Boy pulling away from Ravens chest to look up at her stunned face and asked “Rae is there something wrong?” With no idea that over his shoulder the rest of their team stood there not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

[@azarath-evo](https://tmblr.co/m6DUTUHyLWdxivOhyn3Yi0Q)  
I need more BBRae content where the two maintain a secret relationship for a lengthy period of time that nobody on the team suspects, only for it to be revealed in the most humiliating way possible. 

Well this wasn’t really asked for, but Azarath-evo did spark the idea so this came out. It also let me spice in that dialogue in the middle that I wrote along time ago but was never really able to build anything around it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/154600276304/oursTumblr Dec 17th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
